novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Blake Reynolds
:For other versions, see Blake (disambiguation). Blake Alejandro Reynolds'Past to the Present, Chapter 1 (ブレイク・レイノルズ ''Bureiku Renarudozu) is the older brother and legal guardian of Kylie Reynolds, the eldest child and only son of Devon and Alice Reynolds, and the boyfriend of Aria King. He is a Professional Duelist using the alias of '''"Blake Dylan", and duels with an "Elemental Dragon" deck with his Duel Spirit is "Elemental Dragon Shadowfire". Physical description Blake, like Kylie, takes after his mother, having her blonde whitish hair and dark red eyes. His hair is shoulder-length, with the back going past his shoulders, and is rather shaggy. He wears a dark gray zipper hoodie over a dark red t-shirt, black jeans and black and white high tops. He also wears a dark brown belt with a blue deck case. He also has permanent dark circles under his eyes, but Aria normally uses make-up to cover it up for him. Personality Blake is very mature, making Kylie his top priority–Aria does come in second. He does everything he can for Kylie even if she doesn't want it, but she understands. He is very close to Kylie since he has raised her since he became her guardian after their parents untimely death. He is highly protective over Kylie - especially since she was in the car crash that killed their parents - and was one of the only people that can calm her down when she has a panic attack. He also has a somewhat short temper, but it isn't bad, it only goes off if someone annoys him to great measures or if someone pisses him off (and flirts with Aria when he is standing right next to her). He is very affectionate with Aria and will tell her that he loves her all the time. Sometimes, he is afraid Aria will leave him because back when they were dating, he wouldn't stop talking about Kylie to Aria - she told him it was alright and was happy that he was talking so highly of his sister. She never met anyone like it - and that he was pretty much Kylie's parent since she was ten. He didn't have much time for them to go on dates due to him taking care of his sister. Abilities Powers *'Duel spirit communication:' Like his sister, Blake is able to see Duel Spirits, but unlike her, Blake's always been able to see Spirits, while Kylie only gained the ability when she got the "Darklights". Skills *'Dueling proficiency:' As a Professional Duelist, Blake is a skilled duelist. He is quickly able to adapt and change a current plan if needs be. *'Care taking:' Blake is excellent at care taking, as he took care of Kylie when she went into therapy after her parents death, and also become depressed. Thanks to him, Kylie was able to get out of depression, but still does therapy every once in a while. *'Cooking:' Once he graduated high school, Blake began to learn how to cook, so he wouldn't have to do take out all the time when attending a college. Aria also helped him out as her step-father was the owner of a restaurant. Weaknesses *'Protective of Kylie:' Blake is very protective over Kylie. He will easily protect Kylie if needed, but also knows when to back off. When he can't be near Kylie, he will normally have her Duel Spirits look after her for him. *'Stressing over things:' Blake tends to stress over things, which makes him get sick''Past to the Present''. Equipment *'KaibaCorp duel disk' Background Blake was born in Houston, Texas to Devon and Alice Reynolds and is the older brother of Kylie. Blake had a normal childhood, loving parents, a sister who he loved greatly and sometimes annoyed. However, just a month after he turned eighteen, he was in a dueling tournament in Austin, and his parents were coming with Kylie to watch him. However, just moments before he was set to Duel, Blake got a distressing phone call: his parents and sister were in a car crash. He rushed - more like Arsinoe drove since he was shaking too much - to the hospital where they were taken only to learn that his father died before reaching the hospital, his mother was taking her final breaths and that Kylie was rushed into surgery. Blake talked with his mother for the last time and ended up breaking down in front of her. He held her hand as Alice took her final breath, but did promise his mother that he'd always been there for Kylie. When his sister eventually woke up after a three week coma, he broke the news of their parent being dead. Kylie originally freaked out because she thought she and Blake would have to be separated but she was reminded by Blake that he had just turned eighteen so he was more capable than enough to become her legal guardian. Following the next months, ended up being extremely stressful for Blake. Not only was he a senior in high school, he had to deal with all the stuff following becoming Kylie's guardian. He ended up stressing over some things making him fall sick and land in the hospital more than once. After those times, he finally asked Jimena for some help, to which she did. Following him graduating from high school, and moving to college which was in Dallas, he had Kylie stay with the Christians for the time being until he could transfer to a closer one in Houston. It wasn't until during the following Christmas when Blake noticed Kylie acting different: it was later revealed that she had depression. Right away, Blake began to look for a college closer to home so he could be there for Kylie (he even did online courses). Three years later, Kylie got out of her depression, and so Blake gave her a German Shepherd puppy which she named Aragorn, in celebration for her getting over the depression. After he graduated from college, and earned some more money through Pro Duels and Dueling Tournaments, Blake bought a three-bedroom apartment near town where and Kylie moved into ''Trials of Darkness Blake is out of the country in Canada competing in a Pro League when Kylie goes off after Jaden and knows nothing about it until she returns home with Jaden in tow. Relationships *Devon Reynolds (father) *Alice Reynolds (mother, deceased) *Kylie Reynolds (younger sister) *Arsinoe Cairo (girlfriend) Blake had a strong relationship with his parents prior to their deaths. His relationship with Kylie was a normal brother-sister one but after their parents passing, it got stronger, due to Blake's protectiveness over Kylie. Arsinoe, his girlfriend for about five years, is the love of his life. Blake does plan on proposing to her, but he has to get her parents' permission first. He knows Kylie is all for it, he just as her parents to do first. Deck Blake duels with an "Elemental Dragon" deck, a deck full of Dragons based off the elements. Blake doesn't have a main strategy, but tends to work on summoning his ace and partner "Elemental Dragon Shadowfire", with his effect increases his ATK by 300 for every Dragon-type in the Graveyard. Gallery Blake Reynolds.png Blake and Aria - Asking Out.png|Blake ''finally asking Aria King out on a date. Date: September 2014 Blake and Aria - First Meeting.png|Blake and Aria's first meeting Trivia *Blake comes from Old English blæc (black, dark-complexioned) and from the Old English blāc (bright, shining, pale, wan). *Reynolds is a patronymic surname meaning "son of Reynold", where the given name of the father, "Reynold", or "Reginald", was a Germanic name meaning "Powerful Ruler" (possibly an alteration of the Old French name Reinold). *Blake has a degree in Business Management, though he isn't sure why he decided to go for it. But he is glad he does have it. *Blake couldn't cook to save his life, but after many lessons, and thanks to Aria and Tyler, he's much better. *Blake doesn't like asking Aria for moneyMentioned in Past to the Present chapter 1 References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Fan Characters